Our Reflection
by Minami4847
Summary: Ryouta tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir saling bersama seperti saat ini, terakhir yang dapat diingat oleh Kise Ryouta adalah dirinya yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan bertemu Seijuurou di tempat ini. Sementara bagi Seijuurou, sepertinya dia masih mengingat jelas kronologis kebersamaan mereka saat ini.


Our Reflection

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Our Reflection © Voly Ichi Yama

Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

* * *

" _Setidaknya kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan sesuatu." Sepasang manik emas itu melirik lurus pada pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya yang baru saja memberi sedikit hiburan. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir dari si anak dengan manik emas—seakan tanda jika ia berkata bahwa sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik._

 _Angin lembut menyapa dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut kedua pemuda yang ada di sana. Kise Ryouta si anak pirang dengan manik emas dan Akashi Seijuurou pemuda berambut merah dengan keping ruby dan emas. Saling menatap, saling bercermin dan membiarkan vakum mengisi spasi diantara mereka._

Summary: Ryouta tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir saling bersama seperti saat ini, terakhir yang dapat diingat oleh Kise Ryouta adalah dirinya yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan bertemu Seijuurou di tempat ini. Sementara bagi Seijuurou, sepertinya dia masih mengingat jelas kronologis kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Kapten klub basket putra itu sepertinya masih memiliki hati ketika melihat salah satu rekan—atau mungkin budak—nya bersedih. Seijuurou menyempatkan diri menyapa dan bertanya, dan Ryouta dengan takut menjawab sapaan tersebut. Melihat sapaan yang sungguh tak berkenan di hati Seijuurou pun meminta Ryouta untuk mengikutinya. Ryouta tak memiliki pilihan, dan dia hanya mengikuti Seijuurou secara suka rela.

Saat itu Sejuurou membawa si pirang ke sebuah taman kota setelah ia mendapatkan dua kaleng lemon tea dingin untuk dirinya pun untuk Ryouta, Sementara Ryouta sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti dalam diam. Seijuurou tahu ada satu atau beberapa hal mengganggu si pirang Ryouta, permainan basketnya akhir-akhir ini sangatlah buruk, saat latihan pun sering tidak fokus, padahal Seijuurou tahu Ryouta sedang tidak dibanjiri _job_. Karena rasa penasarannya itulah, sepertinya Seijuurou perlu ikut campur.

"Bagaimana kalau duduk di sana, Ryouta?"

Ryouta mengangguk, tidak bicara sama sekali dan menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seijuurou. Seijuurou menghela napas, aneh sekali rasanya menemukan anak ini tak berisik seperti biasanya. Mereka masih diam bahkan setelah duduk bersisian pada bangku taman, Seijuurou mendongak.

"Lihat."

Ucap Seijuurou yang kemudian diikuti oleh tatapan si pirang. Dapat Seijuurou lihat dari sudut mata ketika kedua keping _hazel_ milik Ryouta melebar saat menyapa pemandangan yang ada di atas mereka. Musim semi memang baru masuk bulan kedua, namun kuncup-kuncup sakura sudah mulai membuka mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan hari sampai semua bunga bermekaran dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil membuat Ryouta mengukir senyum.

"Jadi," Jeda, setelah beberapa lama memandang langit Seijuurou pun buka suara untuk mengambil perhatian si pirang, dia kembali melanjutkan ketika Ryouta mengalihkan pandangan ke wajahnya. "apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Si pirang itu butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, menurunkan pandangan dan menatap sekaleng lemon tea dingin yang ada dalam genggamannya. Masih bungkam, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Seijuurou memutar mata, aksi diam ini membuatnya berspekulasi. "Ada hubungannya dengan Satsuki?" Tepat saja dugaannya, bisa dilihat Ryouta tersentak ketika nama itu disebut, dan Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela napas. Sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini? Entahlah. "Kau bisa cerita jika kau mau, Ryouta. Kau tahu aku bukan kuali bocor."

Kalimatnya ditutup ketika Seijuurou mengambil kaleng lemon tea yang ada di tangan si pirang, Ryouta yang beberapa saat lalu masih terkejut kini mulai memandang kebingungan. Apa kaptennya itu mau mengambil apa yang sudah ia berikan? Kerutan bingung semakin menjadi ketika Seijuurou membuka penutup kalengnya, dan kembali Ryouta tersentak ketika Seijuurou menempelkan si kaleng dingin pada pipi Ryouta. Tidak sedingin sebelumnya, tapi cukup untuk membuat Ryouta menarik kepalanya.

"Aku belikan itu untuk diminum, bukan untuk dipandangi sampai matamu mau keluar."

Kata tajam dilempar refleks memuat Ryouta segera mengambil kaleng lemon teanya. Takut-takut mendekatkan bibir kaleng ke bibirnya sendiri, "Terima kasih _ssu_..." dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk berterima kasih sebelum mengambil beberapa teguk lemon teanya. Sepertinya si pirang sadar sudah membuat kaptennya jengkel.

Seijuurou melakukan hal yang sama pada kaleng lemon teanya, entah kenapa rasanya kesal melihat tingkah si pirang beberapa saat lalu, terlebih ketika tahu dia uring-uringan karena manajer tim mereka. Sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Kise Ryouta memiliki hubungan dengan Momoi Satsuki, bahkan akhir tahun lalu pesta pertunangan mereka telah diselenggarakan. Seijuurou juga hadir, dan tentu dengan perasaan yang bisa dibilang—tak terdefinisi.

Harus diakui jika ia memang memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang Kise Ryouta semenjak mereka masih berada di tahun kedua semasa SMP dulu, tapi hal itu tidak pernah diungkapkan—atau mungkin belum. Seijuurou terlalu lama menunggu, tak berani mengambil langkah, terlebih ketika ia tahu Ryouta mulai menyukai seorang Momoi Satsuki. Dan melihat si pirang itu begitu terpuruk karena si merah muda, mau tak mau dirinya harus mengakui jika ia sedikit—oke, sangat—cemburu.

"Sebenarnya..."

Perhatian Seijuurou kembali pada Ryouta ketika jarak diambil antara dia dan kaleng lemonnya. Seijuurou tidak menjawab, hanya menatap dan menggu si pirang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...beberapa hari ini, Satsucchi sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Aominecchi ssu..." Jeda di sini, Ryouta terlihat mengambil napas. "Aku tahu... mereka cuma teman, hanya saja... dibanding Kurukocchi, aku jauh lebih tidak nyaman dengan Aominecchi... aku—"

"Takut?" Lanjut Seijuurou yang kembali membuat Ryouta tersentak. Namun mengangguk pelan pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak percaya pada Satsuki?" Kali ini Ryouta menggeleng, dan Seijuurou mulai menautkan alis.

"Aku... tidak tahu... aku... menyukai Satsucchi terlebih dahulu, aku juga yang ajak dia buat berkencan... Satsucchi itu anak manis, bohong kalau tak ada cowok yang meliriknya di masa SMP dulu, dan aku tahu Aominecchi juga..."

"Punya rasa padanya?" Ryouta kembali mengangguk, Seijuurou mencelos, Ryouta bisa tahu jika Aomine Daiki menyimpan rasa untuk kekasihnya, padahal selama ini Seijuurou kira Ryouta itu bodoh karena tak pernah tahu perasaan Seijuurou padanya. Seijuurou mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau— mencintai Satsuki?" dan entah kenapa justru ada jeda ganjil dalam kalimatnya barusan.

Kedua iris _hazel_ itu melebar, kemudian ada senyum tipis di sana, "Dulu iya... kalau sekarang... kurasa _hanya_ perasaan ingin memiliki dan _tak ingin_ kehilangan..." memang tak jauh berbeda ketika dikatakan, namun jika dirasakan, Ryouta tahu betul jika itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Jika dulu cinta adalah hal yang hanya membuatnya memandang si gadis merah muda dalam diam dan tak pernah melibatkan rasa panas di dada ketika melihatnnya bersama orang lain maka sekarang itu sudah tak sama lagi. "itu... egois ya?"

Seijuurou diam, pandangannya ikut turun pada kaleng yang ada di dalam genggaman. Dia mengerti, dan dia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Ryouta. Karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun bedanya ia tak pernah berani mengungkapkan itu semua, tak seperti Ryouta. Dan sebenarnya, itu adalah hal yang menjengkelkan. Rasanya Seijuurou ingin sekali menampar Ryouta, atau mungkin menyerangnya saja sekalian. Membuat si pirang menyesal karena sudah mengatakan itu semua di depannya—abaikan jika Seijuurou sendiri yang meminta Ryouta untuk bicara.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit. Ryouta kembali larut pada pikirannya, dan Seijuurou mencoba berusaha keras untuk membuat dirinya tetap waras. Seijuurou bingung harus mengatakan apa, mungkin ini adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk memisahkan Ryouta dan Satsuki, namun... rasanya terlalu berat untuk melakukan, berat sekali ketika kau ingin mempertahankan perasaanmu sendiri, tapi kau tahu jika itu _mungkin_ akan menyakiti satu atau dua orang sekaligus. Seijuurou memang kejam, dia akui itu, namun dia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menjadi seorang jahat bagi Kise Ryouta.

"Setidaknya kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan sesuatu." Sepasang manik emas Ryouta melirik lurus pada pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya yang baru saja memberi sedikit hiburan. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir dari si anak dengan manik emas—seakan tanda jika ia berkata bahwa sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Angin lembut menyapa dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut kedua pemuda yang ada di sana. Kise Ryouta si anak pirang dengan manik emas dan Akashi Seijuurou pemuda berambut merah dengan keping ruby dan emas. Saling menatap, saling bercermin dan membiarkan vakum mengisi spasi diantara mereka.

"Lagipula, cinta dan egoisme itu adalah dua hal yang tak bisa kau pisahkan. Tak banyak orang yang bisa mencintai namun memilih untuk melepaskan. Kurasa kau normal, Ryouta."

Seijuurou kembali berujar, ia tak melepas pandangan dari diri Ryouta dan refleks memberi sebuah senyum simpul untuk si pirang. Ada rasa hangat ketika ia melihat senyum itu semakin melebar. Syukurlah ia memilih kalimat itu untuk menghibur Ryouta, kalau tidak, entah ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan.

"Akashicchi itu menyenangkan ssu, kurasa aku benar-benar menyukai Akashicchi—"

DEG

"—yah maksudku, kau itu seperti seorang kakak! Kau dewasa dan kau begitu pengertian. Istrimu nanti pasti sangat beruntung ssu!"

Seijuurou mencelos, rasanya sakit namun juga hangat ketika orang yang disukainya memberi komentar manis seperti itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan tawa renyah keluar sebagai balasan. Tidak ada kalimat lain pun hal lain yang akan digunakannya untuk membalas perkataan Ryouta. Selanjutnya hanya diteruskan oleh komentar-komentar riang dari Ryouta, entah itu mengenai basket, atau pekerjaannya, atau rencananya yang akan mengikuti tes untuk masuk sekolah penerbangan beberapa bulan dari sekarang.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya bisa menanggapi dengan tawa atau komentar singkat, sesekali memberi dukungan ketika si pirang mulai tak yakin atau ragu mengenai tujuan masa depannya. Rasanya, Ryouta saat ini benar-benar manis, andai saja Seijuurou bisa terus berada di sampingnya. Atau hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Seijuurou sendiri.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi selama ini Seijuurou-kun bermain basket ya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk kala tangannya menurunkan cangkir teh yang disesap beberapa saat lalu. Kedua iris beda warnanya kini menatap lurus pada seorang perempuan dengan kimono merah muda yang terlihat begitu anggun saat bertanya.

"Aku tak begitu sering menonton acara olahraga, namun mulai sekarang aku akan sering-sering menonton acara basket."

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika itu tidak kau sukai."

Pelan juga tanpa emosi Seijuurou membalas itu, wajahnya memang menampilkan senyum simpul, namun tak ada kehangatan pun ketulusan pada wajahnya. Pembicaraan mulai dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan dari perembuan di depan Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou sendiri hanya membalas seperlunya. Dia tak begitu suka dengan acara _omiai_ —selain karena ia sudah memiliki orang yang disukai—namun kepentingan keluarga dan perusahaan mengharuskan Seijuurou untuk melakukan itu semua.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, pandangan iris beda warna Seijuurou beralih pada hamparan sakura di luar sana, malam terlihat lebih berwarna dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu, hampir didominasi dengan warna emas yang menghiasi kelopak kemerahan sakura yang ada di tengah sana. Membawa senyum lembut ketika perlahan ingatannya merayap pada pemuda dengan helaian pirang, dan manik serupa dengan lampu-lampu di tengah sana. Mungkin, perjodohan kali ini tak seburuk pemikirannya—setidaknya Seijuurou memiliki pemadangan yang _bagus_ di sini.

.

.

"Ryoucchan, lihat!"

Seruan penuh kegembiraan menyapa Ryouta, manik _hazel_ ikut berpindah ke arah di mana jari ramping sang kekasih menunjuk sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ryouta melebarkan iris ketika menangkap pemandangan yang ada beberapa meter di depan sana.

" _Kirei_..."

Komentar itu lepas, saat kedua _hazel_ nya menatap lurus kumpulan sakura dengan warna kemerahan membentang di sepanjang pinggiran danau, menampilkan pantulan sempurna bagai cermin di air danau itu sendiri. Cantik sekali, sulit bagi Ryouta untuk mendeskripsikannya, terlebih dengan kerlap-kerlip keemasan berjejer, bersisian dengan batang-batang pohon di sana. Saling memantulkan pemandangan serupa pada permukaan danau yang tengahnya didominasi dengan warna lebih gelap dari langit malam, meski masih ada titik-titik terang sebagai pantulan bintang-bintang di sana.

" _Nee, kirei dayo?_ "

Senyum manis itu sempat mengalihakn fokus Ryouta, dan untuk beberapa detik dia menjawab dengan anggukan "Um!" dan senyum cerah sebelum kembali melihat hamparan di depan sana. Musim semi itu cantik, terlebih ketika menghabiskannya dengan orang yang dicintai, di bawah langit malam, di atas danau tenang yang menampilkan semua di atasnya. Ryouta sepertinya tahu apa itu yang namanya ' _keberuntungan_ ', tapi kenapa sekarang ada rasa ganjil dan hilang menyerang hatinya?

Seperti sebuah _puzzle_ yang tak lengkap, terlihat normal namun mengganggu di saat yang sama. Rasanya, warna merah dari jembatan yang tengah ia pijak sekarang benar-benar mengingatkannya pada seseorang, pada orang yang telah membantunya merasa lebih baik beberapa hari lalu. Pada orang yang selalu peduli, bahkan ketika mereka berbeda sekalipun. Pada orang yang... membuatnya tahu apa itu ' _rindu_ ', ini salah, Ryouta tahu ini jelas salah, namun hatinya tak bisa berbohong ketika ia mulai merasa nyaman di dekatnya, di dekat Akashi Seijuurou.

Rasanya sesak, tapi si pirang tak keberatan untuk menanggungnya sedikit lebih lama. Apa ya yang sedang di lakukan kaptennya itu malam ini?

.

.

.

"Whoa! Kembang api! Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi kita beli itu ya _ssu_?!"

"Berisik _nanodayo_!"

"Tapi Shincchan, aku juga mau itu! Kise-kun benar, kita perlu kembang api untuk musim panas!"

"Tuh! Takao-kun juga sependapat denganku!"

"Kalian berdua bersik _nanodayo_!"

Festival musim panas itu dibuka oleh permintaan dan protesan keras antara Kise Ryouta, Kazunari Takao dan Midorima Shintarou. Rombongan tim basket Nasional Jepang itu sepertinya sudah 'berisik' bahkan dari saat pertama mereka menjejakkan kaki di area pekan gembira tersebut.

Samar-samar Seijuurou menghela napas, dia memang sudah mengatur acara malam ini khusus untuk anak-anak Vorpal Sword, namun tak pernah menyangka jika akan seheboh seperti saat ini—padahal dia tahu jika trio berisik itu bersama, maka label 'perjalanan tenang' takkan pernah tersemat pada mereka. Perkumpulan itu sedikit memisahkan diri setelah masuk lebih jauh kedalam festival musim panas, lihatlah Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka sudah berhenti tepat di stan takoyaki, sepertinya si Taiga itu sudah mulai kelaparan. Lalu ada Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya, penjual permen kapas sepertinya akan kesulitan setelah pasangan anak-dan-ibu itu memblokir jalan.

Jadi, sekarang hanya ada dirinya, seorang Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki. Takao sudah menarik Shintarou setelah melihat stan yang menjual kumpulan topeng konyol di sana. Canggung? Mungkin cuma Daiki yang merasakannya, mengingat Seijuurou tak begitu peduli, Ryouta masih mengomel tidak jelas pasca digantungnya keinginan untuk membeli kembang api beberapa saat lalu, dan Satsuki sepertinya masih betah untuk mengagumi sekitar.

"Ah—!"

Perhatian putus ketika Daiki berseru tertahan, sontak tiga pasang mata segera menatapnya, "Satsuki, ikan mas!" sekali lagi pemuda berkulit—yang katanya—eksotis itu berseru. Tanpa ada ba-bi-bu dia segera memacu langkah untuk menghampiri stan permainan 'tangkap ikan mas jika kau bisa' itu. Satsuki sendiri terlihat bersemangat dan ikut menyusul langkah Daiki dengan komentar kecil seperti "Daicchan tunggu!" tanpa menoleh pada Ryouta—mungkin lupa.

Ryouta yang ditinggalkan untuk sesaat hanya bisa mengerjap bingung, menghela napas, dan menatap kosong ketika punggung mungil Satsuki menjauh.

"Kau mau cumi bakar?" Ryouta _kembali_ dan mengalihkan pandang ketika Seijuurou menawarkannya untuk menikmati makanan khas yang hanya ada di acara-acara tertentu seperti saat ini. "Kurasa mereka akan lama, kau tak berencana untuk terus berdiri di sinikan?" Dan senyum kecil mampir di wajah Ryouta, dia mengangguk sekali, ikut melangkah ketika Seijuurou mengambil langkah pertama.

.

.

"Hhhh... aku ingin beli kembang api ssu..."

"Kitakan akan melihat kembang api nantinya, untuk apa beli? Memangnya kau mau main lagi natinya?"

Seijuurou tidak habis pikir dan dengan kening berkerut ia melirik si pirang yang masih berjalan dengan muram—entah karena Satsuki atau karena kembang api—di sampingnya. Ryouta dengan tangannya yang bebas bergerak untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan begitu ssu, tapi aku juga ingin main kembang api... setidaknya sebelum yang besar, aku ingin lihat yang kecil juga."

Alasan apa itu? Terlalu dibuat-buat sampai Seijuurou bingung kalau pemuda yang bersamanya ini sudah dua puluh tahun atau justru anak berusia lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa. Terlebih tingkah Ryouta yang menggigiti cumi bakar malang dengan aksi merajuknya—oke, sepertinya opsi kedua.

"Kau... memangnya anak kecil?"

Raut ditekuk, Seijuurou tertawa renyah, sama renyahnya dengan cumi-cumi bakar yang tengah digigit. Dia menggeleng pelan melihat tingah si pirang Ryouta. "Baiklah, aku akan temani kau bermain." Dan raut itu berubah riang seketika. Ryouta memang tak pernah berubah, begitu mudah dan kekanak-kanakan, namun karena itulah Seijuurou menyukainya.

"Benarkah? Akashicchi mau memaniku?"

"Tentu, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Eh?" Ryouta memiringkan kepala, seakan berkata 'Apa ssu?' dan Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Kita sudah lama _berteman_ bukan? Kenapa tidak memanggilku Seijuurou seperti Atsushi dan Shintarou?"

Seijuurou menangkap dengan jelas ketika Ryouta tersontak dan ada raut kemerahan di wajahnya. Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

"Ta—tapi... a—akukan tak sedekat—"

"Kau tidak mau dekat denganku?" Jawaban gagap itu sedikit mengelitik, Seijuurou mengangkat alis dan entah kenapa niatan menggoda si pirang jadi membesar. "Kupikir kita _berteman dekat_ selama ini." Wajahnya sedih dan kecewa Seijuurou tampilkan.

"Bu—bukan begitu... Se—Sei—cchi..."

Kedua manik beda warna milik Seijuurou melebar, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa reaksi _manis_ seperti itu yang akan dirinya dapatkan. Wajah merah dengan pandangan yang dibuang jauh seakan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan apa yang tengah si pirang rasakan. Terlebih dengan bagaimana dia memanggil namanya. Bolehkan? Bolehkan untuk sekali ini Seijuurou berharap? Apakah, ini kesempatan untuknya?

Rasanya Seijuurou mulai kesulitan bernapas, ada nyeri dan sesak yang menyerangnya secara langsung. Dia tak pernah mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan, namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini ternyata sukses memunculkan sebuah asa ke permukaan. Berbalik, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu—salah satu cara agar dia tak menyerang Ryouta saat ini juga.

"Ayo, kau ingin kembang apikan?"

.

.

Entah bagaimana suasana di tepi danau kini jadi canggung seperti sekarang, Ryouta diam memandangi nyala api kecil yang keluar dari kembang api di tangannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepala dan batin yang tiba-tiba terjadi badai lokal di dalam sana. Ia tidak pernah tahu hanya dengan menyebut nama Seijuurou saja sudah membuatnya sebegini tidak tenang. Kacau, gamang dan hangat di saat bersamaan. Sesekali ia melirik Seijuurou, kaptennya itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kembang api sepanjang sebelas sentimeter di tangan.

"Uaah—" kecil keluar dari mulut Ryouta, ia segera menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang bebas, mengambil kembang api yang baru setelah yang lama padam dan dicelupkan ke ember yang ada di samping. Ryouta mendekatkan ujung si kembang api ke lilin yang menyala dan kembali menatap percikan-percikan kecil yang hadir di sana. Entah bagaimana rasanya nyaman ketika berada di dekat Seijuurou, awalnya Ryouta berpikir karena Seijuurou seperti seorang kakak baginya, namun sekarang... rasanya lebih dari itu.

Apa ya namanya ketika kau nyaman dengan seseorang terlebih ketika kau tengah tak enak hati? Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Atau hanya perasaan sesaat? Ryouta tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah paham dan tak pernah tahu mengenai hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Bahkan perasaannya pada Satsuki saja tak seperti ini, apa ini karena mereka sesama lelaki? Atau ini karena dia mereka Seijuurou sudah seperti seorang kakak yang benar-benar peduli pada adiknya?

Lalu untuk apa debaran aneh itu ketika Ryouta memanggil Seijuurou dengan nama kecilnya?

Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan wajahnya seperti terbakar ketika ia memanggil Seijuurou dengan nama kecilnya?

Dan kenapa perasaan tak nyamannya karena Satsuki beberapa saat lalu kini telah menguap entah ke mana?

"Daicchan ayo! Kita harus cari tempat!"

DEG

Jantung Ryouta serasa berhenti.

"Oi, _matte_ Satsuki! Kise dan Akashi masih belum ketemu."

Seijuurou memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi saat kembang apinya padam.

"Ryoucchan dan Akashi-kun pasti sudah ada di sana! Ayo Daicchan, aku tidak mau tertinggal kebang apinya!"

Rengekan itu seakan membuat Ryouta ditampar kembali ke kenyataan. Percikan api kecil di tangannya ikut padam, dan dengan wajah murah dia memasukkan sisa kembang api ke dalam ember. Masih dalam dalam diam Ryouta kembali mengambil kembang api lain. Hatinya rasanya sakit, rasa bersalah, kesal dan marah menjadi satu. Menghimpit, sesat sekali rasanya. Rasa sesak yang berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu dia rasakan.

Kenapa...?

"Kenapa bukan kau yang bersama Satsuki?"

Ryouta mengangkat ketika Seijuurou menebak isi pikirannya, ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya kentara hadir di sana. Namun gelengan pelan yang justru Ryouta berikan. Tidak, bukan seperti itu, bukan itu yang tengah ia rasakan, Ryouta ingin membalas tapi rasa panas dan terbakar di kaki menghentikan niatnya.

Kedua mata Seijuurou melebar ketika tanpa sengaja kembang api yang baru saja dihidupkan oleh Ryouta membakar ujung _yukata_ biru gelap polos yang dikenakan si pirang. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Seijuurou segera menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mematikan api tersebut, panas memang tapi warna kemerahan akibat luka bakar di kulit si pirang membuat Seijuurou segera mengambil pergelangan tangan Ryouta dan bangkit berdiri, ia abai ketika lilin juga kembang api itu padam karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan Seijuurou tak peduli ketika nyeri ringan menyerang kepalanya. Dia menarik, menyeret dan memaksa Ryouta untuk berjalan lebih mendekat ke danau. Air danau cukup dingin di malam hari, dan ia tahu setidaknya itu akan sedikit membantu.

Ryouta tak sempat bereaksi ketika Seijuurou dengan cepat memadamkan api kecil diujing _yukata_ nya dan belum sempat kekagetannya menghilang, Seijuurou kembali melakukan aksi lain. Kali ini menarik dan menyeret Ryouta untuk ikut melangkah. Genggamannya pada kembang api sudah terlepas, dan dengan tenaga seadanya Ryouta mencoba untuk mengimbangi aksi cepat Seijuurou.

Namun malang, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang absen dari sisinya, Ryouta tersandung dan jatuh tercebur ke tepi danau. Dampak yang didapatkan adalah Seijuurou yang ikut jatuh menimpanya. Seijuurou meringis, Ryouta mengaduh tertahan. Apa pantatnya baru saja membentur batu? Atau tanah berlumpur yang harusnya lunak itu tiba-tibe mengeras ketika menghantap bagian belakangnya—untung bukan tulang ekor yang kena. Kacau sekali saat ini, situasi ataupun keadaan hati Ryouta benar-benar tak enak. Rasa perih dan panas di kaki memang menghilang karena dingin yang menusuk, tapi yang dihati masih jelas, dan semakin parah ketika dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah bergandeng tangan dengan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Ryouta menunduk memajamkan matanya erat-erat, tidak apa-apa, Satsuki dan Daiki adalah teman masa kecil, wajar jika mereka begitu dekat. Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah. Mungkin hal-hal seperti itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Ryouta, setidaknya sampai sepasang tangan berkalung di lehernya.

"Kau bisa menangis jika kau ingin."

Kalimat itu membuat Ryouta membuka matanya, tanpa disadari tangannya bergerak dan memeluk punggung sang kapten yang kini di atasnya. Kakinya terbakar beberapa saat lalu, air dingin segera menusuk ketika dirinya jatuh ke tepian danau, dan yang terburuk hatinya hancur karena pemandangan barusan. Namun sekarang, rasa hangat dan sesak kembali mendominasi. Ryouta menenggelamkan wajah dipelipatan bahu Seijuurou, mengisak terputus karena tak ingin menarik perhatian. Untunglah tempat mereka saat ini minim cahaya.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apakah kepetusannya saat ini benar atau salah, dia tak tahan melihat Ryouta—hancur. Dia memang tidak suka ketika si pirang itu menangis, namun membiarkannya begitu saja juga bukan hal yang baik. Dan Seijuurou masih berpikir keras ketika ia mengucapka kalimatnya, membawa tangannya untuk memberi sebuah pelukan pada Ryouta. Nyatanya hal ini tak kalah menyesakkan untuknya. Si pirang itu tengah menenggelamkan diri di bahunya, Seijuurou bisa merasakan isak yang terputus, membawa rasa hangat dan darah yang mengalih ke wajahnya. Bahkan dia yakin saat ini dirinya tak memiliki perbedaan dengan satu butir tomat merah.

Tangan Seijuurou bergerak, dia mengelus puncak kepala Ryouta, tak ada kata menenangkan karena ia tahu itu bukanlah pilihan tepat. Dan Ryouta justru semakin membuat isakannya terdengar jelas, seiring dengan letusan pertama kembang api mengisi langit malam. Letusan-letusan lain menyusul, dan isakan itu menjadi tangisan yang lebih keras. Mematah dan meremukkan hatinya.

Andai, hanya andai saja dia yang bersama Ryouta. Seijuurou berjanji takkan pernah membuat si pirang itu menangis. Tidak sekalipun.

 _Sungguh ini malam yang berat, namun membuat jelas dua hal._

 _Akashi Seijuurou semakin mencintai Kise Ryouta._

 _Dan._

 _Kise Ryouta mulai mencintai Akashi Seijuurou._

 _Hari-hari takkan sama lagi setelah hari ini berlalu._

.

.

.

Musim gugur datang lebih cepat tahun ini, Kise Ryouta sudah bersiap untuk semuanya. Pernikahannya dengan Satsuki akan diadakan di penghujung musim. Semua bergembira untuk itu, Satsuki tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, namun ada satu rasa yang hilang dari si pirang. Kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tak memiliki cinta untuk si gadis merah muda itu memang pahit. Dan kejam.

Akashi Seijuurou telah melangsungkan pertunangan di awal musim gugur lalu, sebuah perjodohan bisnis. Hal yang wajar, dan calon mempelai wanita sungguh bergembira untuk mendapatkan pria seperti Seijuurou. Namun bagi Seijuurou, hatinya tak pernah berpaling.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, dua orang yang berbeda tapi sama dalam satu hal. Saling menatap, saling bercermin satu sama lain. Daun-daun kecokelatan berguguran, tinggal hitungan minggu pepohonan kehilangan semua daun mereka, tinggal hitungan minggu juga untuk pernikaha seorang Kise Ryouta.

" _Selamat_ untukmu Ryouta."

Seijuurou tak pernah tahu jika ucapan itu bisa dengan telak mengiris hati si pirang.

"Maaf tidak hadir di acara pertunanganmu Seicchi, tapi aku ikut _senang_ untukmu."

Dan Ryouta tak pernah tahu kalimatnya sukses memecahkan hati sang kapten menjadi berkeping-keping.

Mereka tahu mereka tak mungkin bersama, garis takdir tak pernah menyatukan mereka. Baik Seijuurou maupun Ryouta kini hanya berjalan diam, musim dingin memang masih beberapa minggu lagi, namun suhu dingin sudah cukup menggigit untuk beberapa hari ini.

Mereka masih berjalan dalam diam, hanya hembusan napas yang terdengar. Langkah berhenti ketika dua pasang kaki sampai dipertengahan jembatan. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain Seijuurou dan Ryouta, Seijuurou mengambil dua langkah ke depan dan berbalik untuk menatap langsung sepasang _hazel_ milik Ryouta. Ia menemukan refleksi dirinya di sana. Dan Ryouta menemukan dirinya pada kedua iris beda wara milik Seijuurou.

Vakum masih mengisi spasi di antara mereka. Ryouta mengambil napas Seijuurou menghela napas. Ada rasa berat namun ada kata 'harus' mendampingi mereka berdua.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal kurasa." Senyum simpul, Seijuurou memulai.

Ryouta membutuhkan beberapa detik sebelum menyahut. "Kurasa juga begitu."

Sebuah perpisahan untuk perasaan mereka, kembali menit-menit terlewat ketika kedua pasang mata saling berkait. Seijuurou mengambil gerak lebih dahulu, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari si pirang. Hatinya kosong, dan langkahnya begitu berat untuk pergi. Ryouta melakukan hal yang sama, dia tahu dirinya takkan pernah merasakan hal yang serupa setelah hari ini berakhir. Setelah dia pergi menjauh dari tempat ini.

Perpisahan di atas sebuah jembatan, klise sekali. Bagai adegan yang ada dalam sebuah roman picisan. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak menyakitkan untuk Ryouta? Oh, hatinya sakit, bahkan di setiap langkah dia tahu dirinya takkan pernah bisa kembali. Menentang takdir memang mustahil untuk dilakukan tapi—

Seijuurou menghentikan langkah ketika hanya bersisa satu kaki antara dirinya dan ujung jembatan yang tengah dipijak. Dia diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dan akan terjadi setelah ini selesai.

—Ryouta selalu memiliki sisi berontak di dalam sana. Mustahil memang untuk menentang takdir, namun bukannya tak mungkin baginya untuk memilih jalan lain. Jalan yang mungkin akan membawanya pada sesuatu yang baru. Tak dipedulikan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, tak juga ia pedulikan bagaimana Satsuki akan terluka atas pilihannya, Ryouta berbalik. Menumukan punggung Seijuurou yang masih diam di ujung sana.

Tak perlu waktu sampai si pirang berlari ke arahnya.

Percintaan memang hal yang memuakkan, Seijuurou bahkan tahu semuak apa ia dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tahun-tahun menyimpan sebuah rasa yang tak pernah berbalas, sekalipun ia tahu hal itu berbalas. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Baik dia dan Ryouta, mereka sudah memiliki benangnya masing-masing, tak mungkin berharap roda takdir berhenti dan derap langkah berlari ke arahnya.

Rasanya itu salah, rasanya pendengarannya mati dan rasanya tubuhnya lenyap ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ryouta, memutar balikkan takdir?

Helaian pirang muncul dari baru Seijuurou, bersembunyi, mendekapan begitu erat. Seijuurou harus berhenti bernapas karena ia tahu jika dirinya takkan melepaskan si pirang setelah semua ini _bermulai_.

"Ryouta,"

Jeda, Seijuurou memejamkan mata dan mengambil napas sebelum kembali meneruskan kalimatnya. Sebuah ajakan yang akan mengubah semuanya, sebuah ajakan untuk lari dari roda takdir. Sebuah ajakan untuk memulai dan mengakhiri semuanya.

" _Let's suicide._ "

 _Dan waktu mogok bekerja_.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Geggaman mengerat.

"Kau yakin?"

Semakin mengerat. Tarikan napas, dan hembusan napas menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau tidak takut?"

Gelengan pelan. Masih tak ada suara untuk menjawab.

"Kau bisa kembali jika kau mau."

"Tidak."

Tegas si pirang itu menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau."

Kedua _hazel_ menatap lurus pada arus deras di bawah kakinnya.

"Hitungan ketiga."

Pemuda dengan manik _ruby_ dan _gold_ memberi aba-aba.

"Satu."

Si pirang memulai.

"Dua."

Si merah menambahkan.

「Tiga」

Keduanya melompat.

' _Sampai jumpa Ryouta.'_

' _Sampai ketemu lagi Seicchi.'_

 _Padangan buyar untuk sesaat, napas terpotong ketika air mulang menutupi, refleks kaki mengayuh mencoba untuk mencari permukaan namun tangan berkait menghentikan semuanya. Sepasang_ hazel _menatap lurus pada manik dwiwarna di depannya. Pemilik surai merah itu ikut mengayuh untuk mendekat, si pirang melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan berkait dilepas dan ditempatkan pada kedua pipi masing-masing lawan pandangnya. Tanpa napas, dengan gelembung-gelembung mengelilingi mereka saling memandang. Menemukan cahaya di iris masing-masing._

 _Kenapa akhir begitu menyakitkan, tapi juga manis di saat bersamaan?_

 _Ryouta tidak tahu, kakinya mendorong untuk mendekat pada Seijuurou._

 _Dahi saling bersentuhan, kedua pasang mata semakin memberat, paru-paru seakan ingin meledak karena tekanan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Keduanya menyatukan diri dalam sebuah ciuman sebelum semuanya melebur menjadi gelap. Membagi sebuah kehangatan sebelum mati rasa menghampiri._

 _Kedua pasang mata itu menutup._

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

.

.

.

 **==Epilog==**

 **23 December 20xx; 07,46 PM –** **Engelberg** **; Swiss**

" _Mom, did Daddy would come home too late_?"

 _"Be patient my dear, your Daddy was pick up your cousin."_

Si pirang kecil itu mengangguk, suara cemprengnya sudah tak terdengar dan ia kembali berlari ke arah jendela, menempelkan pipi sembari menunggu sang ayah yang akan membawa kakak sepupunya. Anak dengan kedua keping _hazel_ itu menatap penuh semangat pada hamparan putih yang ada di luar sana. Sudah asyik mengkhayal bagaimana serunya membuat boneka salju dengan sang kakak. Perang bola salju, membuat benteng salju bersama. Napasnya memburu ketika membayangkan itu semua, akan ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi setelah ini. Liburan musim dingin bersama kakak sepupunya memang yang terbaik.

Belum selesai lamunannya bergerak, sebuah mobil tua melitas di tengah jalan yang telah bersih oleh salju. Senyum begitu lebar dan cerah segera mengambil wajah si pirang, dia berlari riang ke arah ibunya, berkata; " _Mom! Mom, mommy! Daddy come home!_ " dan membuat tawa kecil sang ibu keluar. Wanita setengah baya itu menghentikan aktifitas merajutnya dan mulai mengikuti langkah sang anak ketika dengan penuh suka cita berlari menuju pintu. Sepasang tangan mungil itu menarik kenop, membiarkan pintu terbukan lebar saat ayah dengan anak yang tak berbeda jauh usia dengannya keluar dari mobil.

Senyim semakin lebar, seakan siap untuk melelehkan seluruh salju di musim dingin ini.

" _Big bro!_ " Pekiknya penuh keriangan, tanpa basa-basi langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan seorang anak dengan rambut merah.

" _You have grown up now, no?_ " Komentar hangat, elusan penuh sayang mampir pada puncak kepala si pirang.

" _Let's build a snowman!_ " Si pirang mengajak—

" _Well, hold on kids_ ," —namun niatan untuk menyeret sang kakak sepupu terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kokoh sang ayah menahan mereka. " _both of you must have a dinner first, get rest and play tomorrow_."

" _But Dad_ — _,_ "

" _No but, your big bro must very tired for his long long long journey, no_?" Sang ayah masih dengan ketegasannya menjelaskan, ada raut tak rela di wajah si pirang, namun kakak sepupunya paham betul akan situasi saat ini.

" _Well, it's better to take a dinner first. I guess I would freezes if we still stay here._ "

Senyum tipis dengan gerak seakan hampir mati kedinginan itu membuat si pirang mengangguk, ia kemudian menarik lengan kakaknya untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri. Si pirang juga bercerita bagaimana ia menjalani libur musim dinginnya, si merah mendengarkan dengan baik. Si pirang juga mengatakan rencananya akan pembuatan manusia salju terbesar dan si merah hanya mengangguk, mengatakan jika ia setuju untuk ikut andil membuatnya.

Hal itu cukup untuk mengukir senyum di wajah sang ibu dan ayah dari si pirang. Bagaimana manisnya anak mereka ketika bersama dengan sepupunya. Kehangatan jelas terpancar di wajah keduanya, kekasih lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Padahal baru musim panas lalu mereka bertemu.

 _Rasanya malam akan menjadi jauh lebih panjang dan menyenangkan untuk si anak pirang dan merah yang ada di sana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N:** HALLO MINNA! I'M BACK!/lemparin aja saya pakai sendal oke/

Pertama; HAPPY AKAKI DAYS EVERYONE!

Oke ini telat banget banget banget! Tapi sabodo ah yang penting ikut ngerayain. Saya mau bilang apa ya? Oke saya harus minta maaf karena sampai sekarang Bad Omen belum di up juga, rasanya hutang saya banyak sekali, tapi ini lagi dicicil kok, semoga aja semangat buat nerusin fanfic gak padam!/buang aja saya tolong/

Terus, saya mau minta maaf kalau ini fanficnya rada gimana gitu ya, gaje banget gitu ya? Awalnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Afgan yang 'Ku dengannya Kau dengan Dia' abis saya liat salah satu acara musik di TV/saya jarang nonton TV sekalinya nengok malah dikasih lagu dengan kebaperan yang anu/?/ jadinya saya langsung download VC-nya terus jadilan ff ini, entah kenapa pas liat VC-nya itu kayak "Harus jadi fanfik nih! Harus nih!" terus mikir mau pakai siapa dan kebetulan AkaKi days udah dekat ya udah pakai AkaKi aja, tapi ditengah jalan alurnya agak melenceng dari si lagu, awalnya cuma mau pakai musim gugur doang, tapi batal, sayang gitu momen musim semi dan yang lain kalau harus di tinggal. Jadi ya udah konsep empat musim aja yang di pakai. Lalu kata-kata pertama Sei buat ngehibur Ryou itu saya contek dari Ben karakter film It, itu film horror tapi saya salfok sama romannya uh.. Terus terus kalau ada yang tanya apakah mereka selingkuh atau gimana, silahkan pikirkan itu sendiri!/penulis macam apa kau?/ Lalu kenapa Sei minta bunuh diri bareng, salahkan doujin yang anu/eh?/ oke, orang bilang cinta itu buta, Sei juga susah kalau harus mutusin pertunangan dia sama calonnya lalu ngacauin pernikahan Ryou sama Momoi, jadi dia milih cara alus/?/ yg menyiksa, kayak konsekuensinya dari keputusan bersama mereka gitu. Harusnya dijelasin di ceritanya, tapi duh, gak dapet feelnya gitu, jadi biarlah saya jelaskan di sini/oke buang saja/

Last but not the least, semangat buat yang mau UN sama yang mau ujian sekolahnya, buat yang lagi kuliah berjuanglah! Buat yang lagi kerja! Sukses dan terus semangat, dan buat yang lagi cari kerja, ayo berdoa bersama semoga kita bisa dapet kerjaan yang sesuai sama hati, jiwa dan pikiran. Amin!

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di lain cerita! Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya—tapi jangan terlalu pedas ya~!


End file.
